starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тысячелетний сокол
В поисках Силы *Галактическая Федерация Свободных АльянсовЕдиная Сила *Новый Орден джедаевАпокалипсис }} Тысячелетний сокол ( , другой вариант перевода — «Сокол тысячелетия») — легкий кореллианский грузовой корабль YT-1300, принадлежавший Хану Соло. За время своего существования он сменил множество хозяев, последними из которых были Ландо Калриссиан, а позже Хан Соло. Корабль пережил множество модификаций. В частности, были добавлены двигатели от списанных имперских кораблей и вооружение. В гиперпространстве «Сокол» летал гораздо быстрее кораблей своего класса и быстроходных кореллианских корветов. История Начальные годы «Тысячелетний сокол» был построен на верфях Кореллианской инженерной корпорации в 60 ДБЯ. По завершении строительства ему был присвоен серийный номер 492727ZED. Во время испытаний произошла авария: топливозаправочный дроид переполнил баки, в результате чего самопроизвольно заработали двигатели. Аварийной команде, однако, удалось остановить взбесившуюся машину и спасти сборочную линию. Каким-то чудом корабль при этом остался цел и даже пригоден к эксплуатации. Его приобрела закрытая акционерная компания «Промышленные перевозки Корелла». Компания, флот которой состоял более чем из восьми тысяч кораблей, доставляла товары пять планет Кореллианской системы, а также на загадочную репульсорную станцию гигантских размеров, известную как Балансир. За двенадцать лет корабль сменил множество имён и пилотов, среди которых заслужил репутацию упрямого, но быстроходного. У «Гордости Корелла» была «душа», а у «Зиг-Зага» — сплошные «закидоны». «Горемычная Митил» была источником беспредельного отчаяния. Некоторые пилоты доходили даже до того, что царапали на переборках нецензурные ругательства, когда те или иные системы отказывались работать. В 48 ДБЯ компания объявила о банкротстве, и её флот был продан с молотка. «Тысячелетний сокол», в то время называвшийся «Джекпот», приобрели Дова Бриггер и её брат Кэл. Корабли модели YT-1300 имели большую популярность среди контрабандистов, поэтому не удивительно, что брат и сестра, переименовав корабль в «Семь печатей», занялись именно этим. Однако все их заработки уходили на усовершенствование корабля, так что они вынуждены были просить Союз контрабандистов о кредите. Союз одолжил им денег, но под честное слово не связываться с работорговлей. Своё «честное слово» они вероломно нарушили примерно через год, после чего Союз назначил награду за их головы. Дова была схвачена и казнена. Кэл бежал, снова переименовал корабль (теперь он назывался «Блудный сын» и был приписан к Фондору) и примкнул к авантюристу по имени Яко Старк. Старк, сам в прошлом контрабандист, возглавлял банду пиратов, охотников за головами и наемных убийц, орудовавшую на Римманском торговом пути, однако амбиции взяли верх, и он оказался втянут в конфликт с Республикой из-за украденных танкеров с бактой. Связавшись со Старком, Кэл обрёк себя на ещё более печальную участь – в 44 ДБЯ в заброшенной шахте на Тройкене его заживо съели плотоядные насекомые, вырвавшиеся наружу после удара республиканских сил. Общество «Республика» Неизвестно, где находился корабль в течение следующих 15 лет. Однако в 29 ДБЯ его приобрело тайное общество «Республика», в которое входили мастера Ордена и члены Сената. Корабль был перерегистрирован на Раллтиире. Он теперь назывался «Звёздный посланник», а членами его нового экипажа стали человек Тобб Джадак и его друг Риз Дуурмун. В течение следующего десятилетия они совершили на нём ряд полётов на отдалённые планеты вроде Йинчорра или Энсиона, заодно усовершенствовав гипердвигатель и систему связи корабля. В 19 ДБЯ корабль прорвался сквозь самую гущу битвы при Корусанте, совершив посадку на правительственной площадке – крыше флигеля Сената. Это произошло вскоре после того, как туда прибыл шаттл с Энакином Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Верховным Канцлером Палпатином, совершившим аварийную посадку носовой части «Незримой длани».Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов После этого экипажу «Посланника» было поручено новое задание: отогнать корабль на Топраву и передать его антарскому рейнджеру по имени Фоли. Она, в свою очередь, должна будет с его помощью «восстановить доброе имя Республики». Чтобы она смогла это сделать, мастер-джедай Ж'упи Ше, принадлежавший к расе никто, установил в навигационном компьютере некое устройство. Джадак и Дуурмун отправились в полёт. При вылете с Корусанта их обстреляли, и корабль был повреждён. Не желая привести преследователей вслед за собой на Топраву, они направились вначале на Нар-Шаддаа. Однако при подлёте к планете все системы «Посланника» разом отказали, и потерявший управление корабль врезался в сухогруз «Долина Денджири III». Риз Дуурмун погиб сразу. Джадак остался жив, но получил тяжёлые травмы, лишился обеих ног и впал в кому более чем на шестьдесят лет. То, что осталось от корабля, было отправлено на орбитальную свалку близ Луны контрабандистов. Прибор, который установил Ж'упи Ше, так и остался в компьютере. Впрочем, никто и не подозревал о его существовании – вплоть до 43 ПБЯ, когда его обнаружила любопытная Аллана Соло. Из рук в руки Снова контрабанда Лэндо Калриссиан выиграл Тысячелетний Сокол в 5 ДБЯ в турнире по сабакку. thumb|left|Лэндо проиграл Хану «Сокол». Но позже он проиграл корабль Хану Соло. Хан, забрав «Сокол», начал его модифицировать. Он внес серьёзные изменения в структуру брони, заменил турболазеры на более скорострельные, поставил гораздо более мощный двигатель, улучшенные датчики и новейшее устройство создания помех. Хан использовал корабль для перевоза контрабанды преступным боссам (чаще всего Джаббе Хатту). За большое количество контрабанды, которую перевозил Соло, Тысячелетний Сокол находился в розыске у Империи. Однажды, за несколько месяцев до Битвы при Явине, Хан Соло был вынужден сбросить груз Джаббы, чтобы избежать встречи с Империей. Судьбоносное путешествие thumb|Люк и Оби-Ван рассматривают «Сокол» Несколько месяцев спустя Оби-Ван Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер наняли Соло для полёта на Альдераан. Перевозка пассажиров не была привычна Хану Соло, однако Оби-Ван предложил ему 17000 кредитов (стоимость небольшого грузового корабля) за их перевозку. Этой суммы было бы достаточно для возврата долга Джаббе Хатту за выброшенный груз. Он не знал, что этот простой заказ навсегда изменит его судьбу. Когда Оби-Ван Кеноби спросил, насколько быстрый его корабль, Соло ответил, что «вам, старик, его скорости вполне хватит» и сказал, что Тысячелетний Сокол развивает скорость в полтора раза большую, чем скорость света. Также Соло сказал, что этот корабль «долетел до Кесселя меньше, чем за 12 парсеков». Заказ Кеноби оказался сложнее, чем поначалу казалось Соло. По взлетевшему Соколу открыли огонь имперские штурмовики, которые разыскивали R2-D2. Как только «Тысячелетний Сокол» вылетел в открытый космос, за ним сразу погнались два имперских Разрушителя. Сокол избежал захвата только благодаря гиперпрыжку. Тысячелетний Сокол вышел из гиперпространства прямо в скопление остатков Альдераана, уничтоженного Звездой Смерти. Почти сразу же рядом с Соколом пролетел TIE истребитель. Соло решил сбить его и начал преследовать. Истребитель направлялся к Звезде Смерти, которую пассажиры и команда Сокола вначале приняли за маленькую луну. Когда они поняли, в чём дело было уже поздно — Звезда Смерти захватила Сокол притягивающим лучом. Соло принял решение симулировать побег с судна сразу после вылета из Мос Эйсли. Штурмовики никого не нашли на борту и поверили в то, что команда действительно покинула корабль. Пассажиры скрылись в секретных отсеках Сокола, сделанных Ландо Калриссианом и усовершенствованных Ханом Соло, в результате чего стенки отсеков не «пробивались» сканерами, за исключением самых мощных. Через некоторое время Сокол смог покинуть Звезду Смерти благодаря Оби-Вану Кеноби, отключившему притягивающий луч и вскоре погибшему от рук Дарта Вейдера. Попутно Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер и Чубакка спасли из заключения принцессу Лею Органу, улетевшую вместе с ними. После уничтожения четырех преследовавших Сокола TIE-истребителей, Сокол прилетел на Явин IV, где располагалась секретная база повстанцев. Дарт Вейдер, однако, понимал, куда направляется Тысячелетний Сокол, и приказал поставить на борту корабля маячок. Битва при Явине thumb|left|«Сокол» изнутри В то время как повстанцы подготавливались к нападению на Звезду Смерти, Соло взял свои 17000 кредитов и улетел. Однако во время этого приключения Соло сильно сдружился со своими «заказчиками» и в последний момент переменил мнение и вернулся. Вейдер вместе с двумя сопровождающими TIE-истребителями уже было приготовился сбить Х-крыл Люка Скайуокера, как из гиперпространства вынырнул «Тысячелетний сокол» и сбил один истребитель, затем задел крыло второго, тот потерял управление и врезался в истребитель Вейдера. Теперь Люку уже ничто не мешало взорвать станцию. После битвы при Явине Вскоре после этого Урай Фен из Консорциума Занна нанял Хана Соло, чтобы он забрал криминального авторитета Тайбера Занна из шахт на Кесселе. Он нанял Соло и сказал, что Занн — просто его знакомый на Кесселе, которому никак оттуда не выбраться. Соло естественно не поверил ему и потребовал за заказ втрое большую цену, и на это были основания — на обратном пути его чуть не схватили имперцы. После успешного выполнения заказа Соло полетел на Татуин, чтобы отдать Джаббе долг. По пути к Татуину на Тысячелетний сокол напали пираты и все деньги, имеющиеся на борту, были украдены. У Соло тут же появилась идея присоединиться к Повстанцам. Битва на Хоте thumb|«Сокол» на Базе Эхо. После этого Тысячелетний Сокол стал одним из самых важных кораблей Союза. Около 3 ПБЯ Соло собирался покинуть Повстанцев и дальше заниматься контрабандой, но вынужден был задержаться, так как его друг Люк Скайуокер чуть было не пропал в снежной пустыне, и только своевременная помощь Соло спасла его от гибели. В это время Сокол находился на ремонте на базе Эхо, и Соло после спасения Скайуокера хотел было улететь, но ему вновь помешали, на этот раз имперцы, организовавшие нападение на Хот. Тысячелетний Сокол в последний момент вылетел из ангара и хотел уже было входить в гиперпространство, но так как ремонт не был закончен, то гипердвигатель не работал и уйти от имперцев не удалось. На борту также была принцесса Лея, отрезанная от челнока обвалом на базе Эхо и «подобранная» Ханом Соло. После битвы на Хоте thumb|Тысячелетний Сокол улетает от Имперского Звёздного Разрушителя Обычный космический двигатель Сокола не был особенно быстр — имперские разрушители не отставали от него. Калриссиан и Соло специально модифицировали именно гипердвигатель, чтобы уменьшить время на дальние перелеты. Все же Сокол был намного маневреннее и меньше Разрушителей, и резко нырнул под нос преследующего корабля, тем самым чуть не столкнув вместе три Разрушителя. Это не составило для Соло никакого труда. Пытаясь уйти от имперцев, Соло решился на безумный поступок — лететь в астероидное поле. Вопреки его ожиданиям, имперцы все же полетели за ним. Соло подлетел к большому астероиду и скрылся в «пещере», которая на самом деле была гигантским животным, чуть было не съевшим Сокол вместе со всем экипажем. Соло в последний момент успел вылететь из пасти животного.thumb|Сокол ныряет под нос разрушителяthumb|left|Тысячелетний сокол в Облачном городе на Беспине Имперцы быстро засекли их, но Соло применил обманный маневр — имперцы думали, что он вошел в гиперпространство, а Сокол просто сел на Разрушитель на обратной стороне мостика и покинул Разрушитель через несколько часов вместе с мусором. thumb|Сокол сидит на Разрушителе(крупный план)Сокол направлялся на Беспин — к Ландо Калриссиану, который теперь был главой Облачного Города. Однако охотник за головами Боба Фетт догадался о посадке Сокола на Разрушитель и последовал за ними, попутно сообщая Империи о месте назначения Сокола. Империя успела на Беспин раньше Тысячелетнего Сокола и вынудила Калриссиана сотрудничать. Он привел Соло, Лею и Чубакку к Дарту Вейдеру. Он, вместе с отрядом штурмовиков захватил команду Сокола в плен и заморозил Хана Соло в карбоните, чтобы потом так же заморозить Скайуокера. Соло в замороженном состоянии был передан Бобе Фетту, который отвез его к Джаббе. Оставшиеся члены команды, к которым присоединился Ландо, бежали из Облачного Города На Соколе, прихватив с собой Люка Скайуокера. Корабль собирался войти в гиперпространство, но не тут-то было — по приказу Вейдера гипердвигатель был отключен, и только благодаря R2-D2, вовремя включившему гипердвигатель, им удалось спастись. Спасение Хана Соло В течение следующих нескольких месяцев «Тысячелетний Сокол» служил домом для Леи, Чубакки и Ландо. Идя по следу Бобы Фетта, «Сокол» прилетел на Татуин. После спасения Соло из лап Джаббы Хатта, Сокол отправился к Фондору, чтобы вместе с повстанцами напасть на вторую Звезду Смерти. Битва при Эндоре thumb|«Сокол» под управлением Лэндо Калриссиана во время битвы при Эндоре Во время битвы при Эндоре «Сокол» вел Золотое звено истребителей. Сразу после отключения защитного щита Звезды Смерти, Сокол влетел в шахту реактора Звезды Смерти вместе с Х-крылом Веджа Антиллеса и расстрелял реактор. Калриссиан еле успел вылететь из шахты, как вторая Звезда Смерти взорвалась. Новая Республика После Битвы за Эндор, Тысячелетний Сокол был одним из немногих судов, которые состояли в Союзе Повстанцев (а вскоре Новой Республики) и могли покинуть боевые действия и вообще просто улететь в любую минуту. В течение нескольких лет после Битвы за Эндор Сокол был дипломатическим кораблем Новой Республики. Около 16 ПБЯ Сокол прошел капитальный ремонт, и у него было заменено большинство частей. Этот факт очень негативно сказался на работе Сокола — системы были почти несовместимы друг с другом, часто перегревались и выходили из строя. С-3РО «очень обиделся» на Сокола после разговора с ним, так как главный компьютер Сокола привык разговаривать на не очень приличном языке и чем-то очень обидел 3РО, который был очень вежлив и учтив. Война с юужань-вонгами После смерти Чубакки в начале войны с юужань-вонгами Соло покрасил корабль в черный матовый цвет в знак траура по своему погибшему другу. Новым вторым пилотом стала Лея Органа Соло (к тому времени она уже вышла замуж за Хана). Вторая галактическая гражданская война thumb|left|«Сокол» над Татуином Во время Второго восстания на Кореллии, Тысячелетний Сокол, недавно справивший свое столетие, приближался к Корусанту, нагруженный под самую завязку. Пытаясь приземлиться на Корусанте, Сокол буквально начал разваливаться. Лея (прошедшая к тому времени курс обучения) использовала Силу, чтобы попробовать посадить корабль, но она была слишком неопытна и у нее не хватило сил. Однако при поддержке Джейсена Соло Лея всё же смогла — если это можно так назвать — посадить корабль. Сокол находился в ремонте около месяца. В космосе над Хейпсом Джейсен Соло, будучи уверенным в том, что его родители хотели убить его, приказал открыть огонь по «Тысячелетнему Соколу» из орудий звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло», находившемуся под его командованием и названным в честь его погибшего брата Энакина. Единственный выстрел уничтожил орудийные турели Сокола, в которых находились два стрелка-ногри. Сокол сумел уйти в гиперпространство с многочисленными повреждениями и еле смог дотянуть до Явина VI. Последующие события Модификации thumb|Тысячелетний cокол Хан Соло и Ландо Калриссиан вносили множество модификаций в устройство Тысячелетнего Сокола. Калриссиан сделал секретные отсеки для контрабанды, которые потом использовались и им, и Соло. В этих отсеках Соло и Калриссиан обычно прятали контрабанду, однако, когда Сокол был захвачен притягивающим лучом Звезды Смерти, команде и пассажирам пришлось спрятаться в этих самых отсеках. Также Калриссиан значительно усилил щиты судна. Тысячелетний cокол был покрыт дюраллойевой броней почти на каждом участке корпуса, которая выдерживала попадание бластера даже при сбитых щитах. Также на Соколе были установлены новые генераторы щита, выдерживающие попадание лазера, которое разрушило бы обычный YT-1300. Соло модифицировал корабль таким образом, чтобы почти ко всем системам можно было подобраться изнутри, и только четыре системы при поломке требовали ремонта снаружи. Огромное количество кнопок с успехом заменил искусственный интеллект, вживленный в Сокол Ландо Калриссианом, который оставил «под свое покровительство» только самые главные функции. Из-за вживления ИИ Сокол начал разговаривать сам с собой и нахватался нехороших словечек у Хана Соло. Внутреннее убранство Сокола оставляло желать лучшего — везде валялся механический мусор «всех мастей». Основной «достопримечательностью» Сокола является стол с дежариком, установленный по просьбе Чубакки. Также Сокол имел возможность раздвигать стенки грузового отсека, тем самым выбрасывая весь груз за борт (именно так Соло и выбросил злополучный груз Джаббы). На «Тысячелетнем соколе» не было бакта-камеры, которую ему заменяла криогенная камера. Она могла быть использована как контейнер для живого груза. Также Соло один раз использовал камеру для того, чтобы тяжело раненный Чубакка смог дотянуть до бакты. Соколу часто приходилось в спешке улетать с места «происшествия». Благодаря своему бортовому компьютеру он мог войти в гиперпространство за одну минуту, в то время как большинству других кораблей требовалось не менее пяти. «Прозвища»Тысячелетнего Сокола thumb|200px|Схема «Тысячелетнего Сокола». * Аргос * Чистая Бритва * Лицензированный Солнечный Истребитель * Лицензированный Солнечный Свет * Регина Торжества * Счастливчик * Сладкий Сюрприз * Теневая Птица * Принцесса Крови * Кольцо Победы * Утка Набу * Звёздный Экскурсант * Звёздная Принцесса Команда С Лэндо Калриссианом * Лэндо Калриссиан * Вуффи Раа * Ниен Нунб * Айрен Кракен * Эйс Аззамин * Безымянный бортстрелок человеческой расы * Чубакка С Ханом Соло * Хан Соло * Чубакка * Дрома * Лея Органа Соло * Аллана Соло * Телохранители из расы ногри * Зел * Вильям * Джерик Соло * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Люк Скайуокер За кулисами thumb Оригинальная модель Тысячелетнего Сокола была изменена в последнюю минуту, потому что слишком напоминала корабли Орлиного Транспортёра. Замена, как говорят, основана на полусъеденном гамбургере с маслиной на зубочистке, увиденной Джорджем Лукасом, пришедшим в ILM. Дизайн кабины Сокола Тысячелетия также в большой степени основан на дизайне, используемом в известной Суперкрепости B-29. Известный комментарий Хана Соло, что судно "дошло до Кесселя меньше чем за 12 парсек", немного не соответствует истине — парсек является мерой расстояния, а не времени. Джордж Лукас заявил, что это было преднамеренно — навигационный компьютер Сокола мог найти более короткий путь добраться до Кесселя, чем любое другое судно. Появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов * ''A Hunter’s Fate: Greedo’s Tale'' webstrip * Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu * Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon * Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Kessel Run * Fire Ring Race * Shinbone Showdown * Han Solo at Stars' End * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * Han Solo's Revenge * Han Solo and the Lost Legacy * Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika * Way of the Wookiee * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * Звезда Смерти * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * Once Bitten * Star Wars 3: Death Star * Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Perfect Evil * Rebel Force: Renegade * Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World * Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below * Star Wars 11: Star Search * Star Wars 12: Doomworld * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * X-wing Marks The Spot * Star Wars 3-D * Imperial Spy * Death Star Pirates * Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * Deadly Reunion * Traitor's Gambit * The Night Beast * The Power Gem * Iceworld * Revenge of the Jedi * Doom Mission * Race for Survival * The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot * Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Галактика страха: Город мёртвых * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home * Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars Rebellion: Vector * The Wookiee Storybook * Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror * Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd * Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders * Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * The Second Kessel Run * Bring Me the Children * As Long As We Live... * The Frozen World of Ota * Planet of Kadril * Planet of the Dead * The Pandora Effect * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array * * * Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * A Valentine Story * The Paradise Detour * A New Beginning * Showdown * The Final Trap * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance * ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning * Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth * Entrenched * Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit * The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Thank the Maker * Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin * Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord * * Star Wars 45: Death Probe * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 55: Plif! * Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds * Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye! * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 59: Bazarre * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 67: The Darker * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * ''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * ''Shadows of the Empire'' game * The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Перемирие на Бакуре * Han Solo's Rescue Mission * Апокалипсис на Эндоре * Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings * The Vandelhelm Mission * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor * Shadows of the Empire: Evolution * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story * X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * The Epic Continues * X-wing: Wraith Squadron * X-wing: Solo Command * Выбор принцессы Леи * Corphelion Interlude * Дух Татуина * The Trouble with Squibs * Heir to the Empire * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * Chewbacca and the Life-Debt * Тёмная империя * Dark Empire II * Crimson Empire * В поисках Силы * * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * Children of the Jedi * Simple Tricks * Darksaber * Planet of Twilight * The Crystal Star * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * The Black Fleet Crisis * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Junior Jedi Knights: Promises * Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance * Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell * * Vector Prime * Star Wars: Invasion 0 * Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4 * Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5 * Star Wars: Chewbacca * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Recovery * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Star by Star * Dark Journey * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * Destiny's Way * Force Heretic I: Remnant * Force Heretic II: Refugee * * Force Heretic III: Reunion * The Final Prophecy * The Unifying Force * Revenants * Or Die Trying * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Betrayal * Bloodlines * Tempest * Exile * Sacrifice * Inferno * Fury * Revelation * Invincible * Millennium Falcon * Outcast * Omen * Abyss * Backlash * Allies }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * The Flight of the Falcon * In the Beginning * Tag & Bink Are Dead * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * The Rebel Club * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * Ghosts of Hoth * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * Free Memory * A Wookiee Scorned * Collapsing New Empires * Tall Tales * Into the Great Unknown * The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Star Trek: First Contact * Spaceballs * Источники Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} * Star Wars Sourcebook * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Star Wars Technical Journal, Volume One * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition * Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Cracken's Threat Dossier * * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * * * * * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Secrets of the Falcon * The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * * Star Wars PocketModel TCG: 30th Anniversary Collectors Tin promotional leaflet * * * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Категория:Продукция Corellian Engineering Corporation Категория:Кореллианские корабли Категория:Корабли Галактического Альянса Категория:Корабли Новой Республики Категория:Корабли Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Корабли контрабандистов Категория:Лёгкие грузовые корабли YT-1300 Категория:Корабли Альянса повстанцев